1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeding devices, systems and methods for domestic animals, particularly dogs and cats, and more particularly to a device, system and method for providing selective access to a container holding animal food or water in a multiple pet household. The system of the present invention is able to distinguish between the animals in the household and provides access to food, water and medication to only those animals that the owner chooses, without the owner having to monitor the container holding the food, water, or medication.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is estimated that in the United States of America, more than 140,000,000 dogs and cats occupy households as pets. Many households have multiple animals. Typically, in any household having multiple domestic animals as pets, there is a “pecking order,” where one or more of the animals is dominant, either because of their nature or size, while other animals in the same household may be more docile or smaller in size.
Adequately feeding and watering the more docile animals in a multiple pet household can become a problem, as the docile animals must wait their turn at the food or water bowl until the dominant animal or animals have had their fill, or the dominant animals will “bully” or push the more docile animals away from the food and water as the more docile animals are trying to eat or drink. It can be difficult and annoying for household members to monitor the situation to be sure that all of the animals are receiving adequate food and water.
There can also exist the situation where one or more animals in a household have special needs that not all of the animals in the household have, such as needing certain medication or specific nutritional foods, such as for puppies, kittens, or older animals.
It is also desirable in many households to leave the animal food or water outdoors where domestic animals may spend much of their time. Leaving food or water outside for the domestic household animals may result in attracting unwanted animals, such as birds, raccoons, possums, or squirrels, who wind up eating the food or drinking the water intended for the domestic animals.
Another problem associated with leaving animal food out for feeding is that the food may become dry, or it may attract insects, whether the food is located inside or outside.
No known device, system or method of feeding domestic animals overcomes the problems associated with trying to adequately meet the nutritional needs of a number of domestic animals having varying physical attributes and nutritional needs, while also keeping away unwanted animals and wasting food.